


For Him

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, sorry the opportunity was there and i had to take it, two bros chillin in a hot tub no feet apart cause they're so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Kunzoi.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Zoisite/Kunzite stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparklezoi asked: Kunzoi in a hot tub

“‘I don’t know what humans see in these,’ he said. ‘They’re completely useless,’ he said.”

“Shut up,” Kunzite grumbled, his head leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. Loathe though he was to admit it, Zoisite was right. The tub was marvelous, and he could feel his concerns melting away.

After a moment of silence, he could sense a shift next to him, and he cracked an eye open to watch Zoisite slide over and into his lap. “I thought you said these were for relaxing.”

“I’m bored,” Zoisite said, scooting up Kunzite’s legs and closer to his dick.

A smirk worked its way onto Kunzite’s face, and he placed his hands on Zoisite’s hips. “‘It’s for relaxing,’ he said. ‘You’re not supposed to do anything,’ he said.” Even as he teased his lover, he pulled him back, dick probing his asshole. “Indecisive…” He shifted his hips, letting Zoisite feel his own arousal.

Zoisite let out a whine, his head falling back onto Kunzite’s shoulder. “Don’t tease,” he begged.

Kunzite relented, couldn’t help but do so at the sound of that voice, and slowly pushed his way in, drinking in Zoisite’s mixed cries of pain and pleasure. About halfway down, he jerked Zoisite in, forcing him to bottom out and earning a groan from his lover.

“Does that feel good?” he taunted. “You’re the one who wanted this.”

Zoisite nodded obediently, shifting on Kunzite’s dick. “I just- need some time-”

Kunzite didn’t give it to him, instead lifting Zoisite off of him and slamming him back down. He thrust to meet his own movements, setting off at a breakneck pace. “Tell me you like this,” he growled in Zoisite’s ear.

“I do,” Zoisite replied, nodding his head rapidly. “I do, Kunzite, please- more-”

Of course, Kunzite obliged, thrusting into his lover as he started bouncing up and down on his dick, allowing Kunzite to move his hands to his hips. His mouth found Zoisite’s, pulling him in for a kiss, his tongue probing his mouth no more gently than his cock in Zoisite’s ass.

“Please,” Zoisite whimpered again, and Kunzite moved his hand to Zoisite’s dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Yes,” he sighed. “Yes, yes, more…”

Kunzite squeezed his hand tighter, relishing in the moans that fell from Zoisite’s mouth. He was starting to lose control, but he was determined to make his lover come first, always was. His free hand moved lower, fondling Zoisite’s balls, and he let out a low moan, white ropes of cum spurting out of him into the water.

Kunzite pumped him through his release, then let his hands fall back to Zoisite’s hips, bouncing his limp boyfriend on his dick as he felt himself nearing his own completion. “Feel so good,” he breathed. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Zoisite panted, and that was all it took for Kunzite to cum himself, filling Zoisite with his seed. But even as they both came down, Kunzite kept his hands on Zoisite’s hips, refusing to let him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
